Pedometers, in general, have a long history, with continued patented improvements appearing from time-to-time. For example, “Pedometer with game mode”, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,789, Harada, et al., Oct. 16, 2001) is designed for getting children to get exercise by walking and running.
The “Exercise support instrument,” (U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,972, Takano, et al., Mar. 16, 2004), is designed to enhance a person's exercise program. A display for this device may contain a virtual animal, such as a dog; however, this is only a representation of a level of exercise achievement.
In “Pedometer for detecting vibrations in the motion direction,” (U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,524, Lee, Dec. 28, 2004), a vibration detector uses frequency filtering to filter out unwanted frequency vibrations of pace detector, while set to detect low level signals.
Takenaka (U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,513, Jul. 2, 2001) describes the use of two piezo-electric sensors suspended on levers, together with an angle of inclination sensor.
Lynch (U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,381, Mar. 2, 2004 describes the use of a sound chip and a speaker to have “Pet Accessories” emit prescribed sounds interactively, upon a pet completing an electrical circuit in pet accessory.
In the case of providing a measuring pedometer for a pet, such as a dog, there are additional considerations. First, one wishes to measure the exercise obtained by the pet while walking and running, but not by other motions which might otherwise register as a “step” on a pet pedometer. Second, pets, such as dogs, have different sizes, such as small, medium and large; it would be desirable to have one pet pedometer which can be set for different size pets. Third, it is desirable to have a lightweight, low cost, rugged pet pedometer. An additional desirable feature might include a recording of the pet “owner's” voice, to encourage or direct the pet, such as a dog, in its exercise activities.